1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical metrology, and more particularly to edge roughness measurement in optical metrology.
2. Related Art
Optical metrology involves directing an incident beam at a structure, measuring the resulting diffracted beam, and analyzing the diffracted beam to determine various characteristics, such as the profile of the structure. In semiconductor manufacturing, optical metrology is typically used for quality assurance. For example, after fabricating a periodic grating in proximity to a semiconductor chip on a semiconductor wafer, an optical metrology system is used to determine the profile of the periodic grating. By determining the profile of the periodic grating, the quality of the fabrication process utilized to form the periodic grating, and by extension the semiconductor chip proximate the periodic grating, can be evaluated.
Conventional optical metrology is used to determine the deterministic profile of a structure formed on a semiconductor wafer. For example, conventional optical metrology is used to determine the critical dimension of a structure. However, the structure may be formed with various stochastic effects, such as edge roughness, which are not measured using conventional optical metrology.